


Satellite

by Red_Tomato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, not happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Kei le arranca todo lo que tiene, y cada día es más complicado sobrevivir. El «nosotros» que nunca llega sigue ahí.Kuroo espera (siempre lo hace).
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 1





	Satellite

_[If all that we love stays the same for the rest of our lives, we'd still be yearning and wanting to be someone we're not]*_

.

.

.

Kuroo se ha preguntado muchas veces cuán estúpido es.

Desde la ventana ve a Tsukishima escabullirse por las calles que rodean su departamento, pero lejos de querer detenerlo o perseguirlo, lo deja ir una vez más. No existe un _«nosotros»_ y, aunque sabe que no debía acostumbrarse a él, lo hizo. Por ello es más difícil verlo partir cuándo prefiere despertar acurrucado a su lado y acariciando sus cabellos dorados.

Le ha esperado tanto tiempo que no recuerda cuándo fue la primera vez que lo hizo. Kei desaparece días, semanas o hasta meses; pero cuando regresa, su cuerpo entre sus brazos y los besos que le saben a miel le queman las neuronas. Toda la angustia y enojo se le escurren como agua entre los dedos, pero nunca sabe cuándo es _suficiente_ y Tsukishima parece tampoco saber (o se niega a reconocerlo).

Sigue atado a él, como el árbol lo está a su raíz. Kei le arranca todo lo que tiene, y cada día es más complicado sobrevivir; le ha dejado sin armas en una batalla que eventualmente perderá. Y el _«nosotros»_ que nunca llega sigue ahí, muy en el fondo de su corazón.

Tsukishima es como la luna llena que viene por un par de días al mes, y desaparece del cielo hasta que se cansa de estar oculta del mundo. Kei es así, y aunque Tetsurō lo sabe, de igual forma se queda en el mismo lugar, como un gato esperando la próxima luna llena.

Kuroo espera, _(espera, espera, espera, espera, espera)_ la Tierra sigue girando y el cuervo se va.

* * *

Tsukishima se desliza entre las sábanas lo más silencioso que puede, Kuroo sigue durmiendo y la mano que lo sujeta de la cintura resbala sobre su piel, quemándolo. Su piel hormigueante le hace más difícil la tarea de levantarse y contiene el aliento lo más que puede en su pecho.

Para Kei, él y Tetsurō son dos puntos inestables (como los furiosos electrones buscando en dónde afianzarse mientras chocan miles de veces a velocidades impresionantes), sin sustento estaban destinados a ser como una cuerda que los llevaría a direcciones opuestas y, finalmente, esta se cortaría y los extremos se separarían para siempre; sin embargo, si esta cuerda fuese elástica, seguirían alejándose cada vez hasta que la cuerda llegase al límite y regresase al punto de partida sin poder evitar un choque devastador. Pero _¿Cuánto tiempo podrán seguir así?_ La cuerda sigue tensándose, y el choque aún no llega.

Escapa, sin mirar atrás. Tal y cómo lo hace siempre que todo le ahoga y necesita huir.

Es lo único que sabe hacer, y aunque trata de alejarse lo más que puede, siempre ( _siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre_ ) aparece Tetsurō con su sonrisa del gato de Cheshire y sus palabras bonitas que le roban toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Y aunque Kei sabe que le hace daño a alguien que no lo merece, no puede evitarlo. Es un mal hábito que tiene impregnado en su sangre, y se odia un poco por saber que es capaz de herir a alguien en su intento por encontrarse.

Tadashi se lo ha dicho varias veces, que no es justo tratar a alguien tan bueno y puro como Kuroo Tetsurō como si fuera algo descartable y buscarlo después porque no sabe vivir sin él.

Es patético. Kei lo sabe, pero igual regresa de la misma forma en la que el Sol lo hace todos los días, como la Luna llena vuelve cada mes por un par de días.

**Author's Note:**

> * Dear sunshine, sencillo que forma parte del álbum THE LETTER lanzado en 2015 por THE CHARM PARK.


End file.
